Make the Most of It pt2
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Sequel to Make the Most of It
Meredith woke up a few weeks later and rolled to reach for her fiancé only to find her bed empty. She opened her eyes with a pout on her face and felt a small grin take her lips when she saw her mug of coffee on the table next to Addison's side of the bed. She crawled towards it and sat up before taking a sip. The blonde then got out of bed, pulled Addison's Yale hoodie on over her tank top, didn't bother putting pants on, and left the room.

She checked her phone as she made her way downstairs, "Princess, just because you leave coffee for me doesn't mean that I wouldn't rather wake up to you instead," Meredith finally looked up to see Addison stood at the kitchen counter trying to keep from laughing while Bizzy Forbes stood across from her looking at Meredith. The blonde let out a squeak and pulled Addison in front of her to cover herself, "Addie!"

"I'm sorry. You usually put pants on before you come down here," Meredith groaned and pressed her face into Addison's back.

"Karev's working. I didn't think I needed to," Was whined out and Addison laughed softly, "Walk backwards slowly," Addison laughed harder as Meredith made her back out of the kitchen so she was covered while her mother was still in sight.

She pulled the woman upstairs with her and pressed her against the bedroom door the moment they were inside, "Meredith, my mother's downstairs."

"Oh," Meredith trailed her mouth along Addison's neck, "I'm well aware of that fact, babe. And now I feel like I'm definitely going to have to punish you tonight," She felt Addison shiver and trailed her tongue along the woman's collar bone, "Yep, I'm definitely going to have to spank you."

"Meredith," Was said warningly and the blonde pulled back and reached up to kiss her gently, "I'm sorry."

"I know," She kissed her again.

"Will you still punish me?" Was said playfully and Meredith laughed.

"Oh, you bet."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was sat at the table next to Addison. Bizzy was sat across from them, "Meredith," The blonde focused on the other woman for the hundredth time. They'd been making wedding preparations all day.

"Ma'am?" Addison laughed beside her and Meredith nudged her gently with her foot.

"I need your parents' information," The blonde bit her lip and Addison found her hand under the table.

"No you don't," The older woman didn't even look up from where she was making notes.

"You can't not invite your parents," Meredith made eye contact with Addison who shrugged at her.

"Well, I guess I can take mom's to the scrub room where her ashes are and I'll drop my father's off with his other family," Addison bit her lip to keep from laughing at the expression on her mother's face and squeezed her fiancé's hand gently.

"Well, okay," Meredith sighed and willed her phone to ring or buzz with a page at that moment, "So your father will walk you down the aisle?"

"Nah," Bizzy looked up when the woman uttered the monosyllabic word.

"Excuse me?"

"I'd rather he didn't. I don't want him there," The woman pursed her lips.

"Someone has to give you away," Addison opened her mouth to protest and Meredith shook her head as she heard the front door open.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?" Was said as he entered the room, grabbed a beer, and started to leave again.

"Will you give me away?"

"Sure, who wants you?" The blonde rolled her eyes and reached out to smack him, "Yeah, Mer, I'll do it," She thanked him before he left again.

"Okay, moving on to-"

"You know, Bizzy. We both have an early morning. Why don't we finish this at another time?" Meredith then watched in amusement as Addison quickly ushered her mother out of the door before leaning heavily against it after closing it, "I think someone promised me something this morning," Meredith grinned and took two running steps towards her before jumping up and wrapping her legs around the red head's waist.

Addison gripped her ass in her hands and caught her lips in a fiery kiss, "I think I did."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith woke to Addison brushing her hair out of her face gently with her fingertips, "Morning, princess," Was rasped out and Addison leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, darling," Meredith snuggled back into the woman, "I have an idea," Meredith nodded against her, "Let's get married."

"Check, next idea?" Addison laughed.

"Today," Meredith pulled back and looked at her like she was crazy, "You can't honestly tell me that you like the thought of Bizzy planning our wedding," Meredith bit her lip, "And I can't stand the thought," Meredith nodded, "So I think that I should kidnap you for an hour or so, take you down to city hall, and marry the hell out of you today."

"How do you marry the hell out of someone?" The red head laughed and kissed her cheek, "Let's do it. I'll get Alex to witness for us," Meredith got up and ran down the hallway while Addison stood to get dressed. She heard a door open, a grunt and then, "Get up, loser. I'm getting married."

"Gosh, I love that woman."

oooOOooOOooo

"Where the hell is Meredith?" Alex looked up from his clipboard at Bailey.

"I'm covering her shift," The woman looked to him pointedly, "She got married this morning. I offered," The woman's eyes went wide, "Neither of them could stand all the preparation that was happening and got up and decided to screw it all and just get married in city hall this morning. No one knows yet."

"And how is Bizzy going to react to this?"

"She's supposed to come over tonight. Maybe I'll video tape it for you."

oooOOooOOooo

"Addie, why are we doing this in public? What if she explodes on us?" Addison shook her head and reached over to grab Meredith's hand.

"One of Bizzy's rules is to never make a scene in public," Meredith nodded, "So the faster we tell her, the faster we'll get out of here, and I can take you home and have my way with you," Meredith grinned at her and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Then let's do this."

oooOOooOOooo

"So, if you'll excuse us, I'd like to take my wife home," The woman looked up at her daughter.

"She's not your wife yet, Addison," The red head grinned.

"We got married this morning," Her mother was deathly silent, "I'm going to go now," She signed the receipt, grabbed Meredith's hand, and practically ran from the restaurant with her.

Meredith looked over at her once they were on the road, "That was kinda harsh don't ya think?"

"Baby," Meredith raised her eyebrows, "Shut up so I can focus because I've been thinking about what I want to do to you the entire dinner," Meredith blushed before nodding and going silent.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith squealed as she was thrown down onto the bed. She bounced slightly before a pants-less Addison crawled up and straddled her. She pulled Meredith's shirt over her head and ridded her of her bra before bending and taking a nipple in her mouth.

"Addie," Was gasped out and long fingers tangled into red hair, "God, you feel so good," The red head swapped to the other breast and growled when she heard someone ring the door bell, "Should we get that?"

"They'll go away," Was whispered as she trailed kisses down Meredith's stomach and stopped to nip and lick at her belly button. The bell rang again and Addison groaned before leaning her forehead against Meredith's stomach and breathing in deeply, "I just want to fuck my wife. Is that so much to ask?"

Meredith laughed and slipped out from under Addison. She pulled her shirt on and made her way downstairs before pulling the door open, "Meredith, where's my daughter," The blonde's eyes widened and Meredith squeaked softly.

"I'll get her," Meredith ran back up the stairs and was pinned to the wall the moment she walked back into the room, "Addison," Was moaned out and the red head nodded as she connected their mouths, "Your… Bizzy's down… Stairs," Was gasped out as Addison trailed her hands under Meredith's shirt.

"What?" She pulled back and looked at the panting blonde.

"Your mom's downstairs," The red head groaned and laid her forehead down on Meredith's shoulder, "Where the hell are your pants?" Addison laughed and shrugged. She slid into a pair of sweats before making her way downstairs with Meredith trailing behind her.

"I must have had more than one glass of wine at dinner because I know you didn't tell me that you went ahead and got married," Meredith bit her lip and squeezed the hand in her own, "Because that would be the worst thing that you have ever done."

"I think it's the best thing I've ever done," Meredith grinned slightly up at the red head beside her before looking back to Bizzy, "That wedding wasn't about us anymore, Bizzy. It was about everyone else except us. We didn't need huge and fancy. We just needed each other. And now, we have that," The older woman pursed her lips before turning on her heel and leaving the house.

"Should you go after her?"

"She'll come around," Meredith raised her eyebrows, "In a year or two," The blonde bit her lip before leaning up on her toes to kiss her wife.

"I love you, but this is wrong. I'll be right back," Addison watched as Meredith ran outside barefoot and without a coat. She smiled softly and made her way upstairs to run the woman a hot bath.

"Ms. Montgomery!" Bizzy paused at her car but didn't turn around and face Meredith, "Look, I know that this isn't what you wanted and I know that you did a lot of planning and we really are so grateful to you for everything that you did. I know that all of that took a lot of time and energy and that we just threw it all away. But I love your daughter with all of my heart and if she wanted a big wedding, then I was going to stand there in my giant white dress and say "I do" when it came time to do so. It didn't matter what I wanted. All that mattered was what Addison wanted," Meredith had started shivering and wrapped her arms around her body, "But she got up this morning and she had this huge smile on her face and she asked me to marry her and forgo all of that. And, because it's Addison Forbes Montgomery, I did just that. It's what she wanted and I just want to give her what she wants. And I know that you're upset right now, but I can tell you that she doesn't want her mother to not be a part of her life. So here I am, trying to give her that too."

Meredith finished her little speech and shifted on her freezing feet trying to warm them back up. Bizzy let out a long breath before turning to face the woman, "Good heavens, girl! You're barely wearing anything," Meredith grinned through her chattering teeth and Bizzy looked up when the door opened and Addison stepped into the doorway, "Take your crazy wife inside and make sure she doesn't die of frost bite," Meredith met her eyes insistently, "I'll call tomorrow."

She got in her car and backed out of the drive way before Addison walked over to Meredith, "Are you coming inside, baby? You've got to be freezing," Meredith half grimaced up at her, "What?"

"My feet aren't cooperating," Addison laughed and bent to scoop the blonde up into her arms, "You're the best wife in the world," The red head pressed a kiss to her forehead as she carried her inside and upstairs. Meredith was sat to her feet and Addison gently undressed her before helping her into the bath, "Seriously, best wife ever."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was in the hospital later in the week. She saw a woman who looked a little lost wondering through the surgical wing and met Bailey's eye. The woman shrugged so Meredith made her way to the woman, "Hi, can I help you?"

"Oh, yes, please. I was just told surgical floor," Meredith nodded, "I'm looking for a Dr. Montgomery-Grey," Meredith bit her lip. This had been a little interesting since they'd legally changed their names.

"Which one?" The woman raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, there are two?" Meredith nodded, "I don't know?"

"Well, what seems to be the problem?" The woman nodded.

"Oh! That's such a good idea. Okay, see I'm pretty sure the other doctor said something about getting a second opinion on my baby," She gestured to her stomach and Meredith nodded in understanding.

"Right, you want Addison. I'll page her for you," The woman thanked her and a few moments later, Addison made her way to the nurses' station.

"You paged?" Meredith didn't look up from her file and just pointed at the patient who was looking down at her phone, "Thank you," Meredith looked up and grinned at her before going to check her post-ops. Addison approached the woman and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Montgomery. What can I help you with?"

"Oh. Hi! I was referred to you about my baby," Addison nodded.

"Let's go get an ultrasound and see what's going on in there."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was paged to the neo-natal unit and stepped into the room. Addison was explaining to her patient so the blonde waited quietly, "It's a simple procedure. I'll have you in and out and your baby will be just fine," The woman nodded, Meredith could tell she'd been crying. Most mothers did with unsettling news, "Any questions?"

"Why are there two Dr. Montgomery-Greys?" Addison lifted her eyebrows in amusement, "Sorry, I haven't quite beaten the southern outta me yet. I'm nosier than the congregation when the preacher left his wife," The red head nodded in amusement.

"I'm married," The woman nodded.

"And do I get to meet this fine doctor?" Addison met Meredith's clearly amused face and nodded.

"Sure. Meredith, sweetie, I need a consult," The blonde nodded, "I need a general surgeon in the room when I do the surgery."

"Sure, baby. I'll be there. I have a patient right now though. So I'll see you later?" Addison nodded and watched her wife leave before looking back to her patient.

"I feel like such a fool," Addison laughed.

"Don't. It's fine. Plus, we like to have a little fun. Sorry it was at your expense."

oooOOooOOooo

The surgery went as expected and she was discharged the next morning with a promise to have checkups regularly for her and the baby. Meredith made her way to Addison's office after changing out of her scrubs and pushed the door open gently. She smiled when she saw her beautiful wife sat in her desk chair sound asleep.

Meredith rounded the desk and kneeled in front of Addison before reached up and gently thumbing over her cheekbone. The red head nuzzled her face into Meredith's palm and the blonde grinned at her response, "Addie? It's time to go home, beautiful," Blue eyes opened slowly and she shook her head, "Come on, princess. You can sleep in the car and go back to sleep as soon as we get home. You're not working in the morning," The woman finally nodded and got up.

Meredith moved to step back from her and was stopped and then pulled into a hug. She smiled and wound her arms around Addison's waist, "I love you, Mer," Was mumbled out against her hair and Meredith breathed in deeply.

"I love you, Ads. So much," The red head nodded in acknowledgement, "Let's get you home, baby."

oooOOooOOooo

"Meredith, get up, baby. We're going to be late," Meredith shook her head from where she was completely covered by the blankets on their bed, "Why not?"

"I have a feeling," Addison laughed and crawled up the bed.

"I have feelings too, bear. But we have jobs," She saw the Meredith sized lump shake its head again and left the room to go down to the kitchen.

"Where's Mer?"

"She says she has a feeling and won't get out of bed. She's going to be late," She turned around from pouring a cup of coffee to see Karev looking at her in shock, "What?"

"The last time Meredith had a "feeling", it was hand on a bomb day," Addison looked at him sharply, "She doesn't just get "feelings"," Addison watched Alex make his way upstairs and heard Meredith groan. She made her way upstairs and saw him laid on his back next to Meredith who was mumbling something from her place under the blankets, "But you promised that boy that his liver transplant would be done today."

"Bailey can do it," Alex rolled his eyes and threw his arm out to swat her, "Hey!"

"Hey," She finally pulled her head out from her blanket cocoon and glared at him, "Meredith, you know we have all kinds of security now," She nodded but didn't lift her head from her pillow, "You need to go in."

"I know that. I just can't shake the feeling," Alex nodded and looked at her for a moment, "What?" He then smirked deviously before shoving her out of the bed and hearing a thump as she hit the floor, "Alex!"

"And brush your hair. It looks like you had sex all night," Was said as he made his way past Addison and out the door.

oooOOooOOooo

Addison reached over and pulled Meredith's hand away from her mouth, "Stop that," She'd had to stop her from chewing her finger nails multiple times since the woman had gotten dressed, "We're here and there's no danger that you can see right?" Meredith sighed and dropped her hands to her sides.

"I guess not. I just- I dunno, Addie. Something's off," Addison wound her arm around Meredith's shoulders and pulled her into her side, "That does help," Addison laughed and dropped a kiss into her hair as they stepped out of the elevator, "Please be careful today?"

"I promise, sweetheart."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith finished her liver transplant and instructed her resident to close up while she went to scrub out. Bailey was in the scrub room when she stepped in, "Dr. Bailey," Miranda nodded.

"Nice work, Grey," Meredith nodded her thanks as she washed her hands.

"Need something?" Bailey didn't answer her and Meredith felt her heart stop, "Something happened didn't it?" Bailey stepped closer.

"Don't freak out."

"You never tell someone who's clearly freaking out not to freak out," Miranda nodded.

"She's fine we've-" She was cut off.

"It's Addison?" Miranda paused and nodded, "Oh, God. I told her. I told her that I had a feeling. Where is she?"

"She's in room 3132, but-" She didn't get to finish before Meredith was running down the hallway towards the room. She forewent the elevator and took the stairs two at a time. As she stepped into the room, she finally let herself breathe and realized that she was crying.

"Addie?" The red head in the bed slowly turned her head and smiled at her wife, "Baby," Was choked out and the woman beckoned her over. Meredith took her cheeks in her hands and planted kisses all over her face, "What happened?"

"A patient's mother shot me," Meredith looked at her with wide eyes, "I treated her child in-utero years ago for Spinabifida. According to her charts, the treatment worked but the child's life is hard and it's hard for the mother. She blames me," Meredith felt more tears slip down her cheeks, "She made an appointment to speak with me and she.. Well, you know the rest," Meredith shook her head.

"Addison, baby, I'm so sorry," Addison laughed softly.

"What on Earth are you sorry for? You tried to warn me this morning," Meredith felt more tears slip down her cheeks and Addison reached out for her, "Baby, please talk to me," Meredith leaned forward and pressed her lips to Addison's forehead for a long moment.

"I just love you so much," Was whispered against her. Addison nodded and tilted her head up to look at Meredith, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you, darling. I couldn't live without you," Addison opened her mouth to protest and Meredith shook her head, "Don't say you're not going anywhere. We live day to day. We're not guaranteed tomorrow. I love you so much and I just realized that I need to make sure that you know that every day if, God forbid, something happens to either of us." 

"Meredith Grey," The blonde met her eyes, "You love me perfectly. I know you and I know how you feel. I never doubt your love for me because you do live your life proving that you love me every day," Meredith swallowed thickly as she tried to stop her tears, "And I know that I can't promise you that I won't die tomorrow. But I can promise you that I will do my best and fight my hardest to always come back to you. No matter what," Meredith nodded and gave up on stopping her tears, "I just hope that I love you half as well as you love me."

"You love me better," Was whispered as Meredith leaned forward and kissed her wife on the lips gently, "You love me better."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison woke during the night to see Meredith sitting up in the chair next to her bed asleep. Her hand was still being gripped tightly in her sleep though, "Meredith?" The blonde didn't stir and Addison squeezed her hand gently, "Hey, Bear. Wake up for me," Meredith scrunched her face up before opening her eyes.

"Are you in pain? Do you need me to do something?" Was said as she immediately realized that Addison had woken her.

"No, baby doll," Meredith sighed in relief, "Come here," Meredith shook her head.

"I don't wanna hurt you," Addison tugged on her hand and the blonde shook her head insistently.

"Meredith lay down on my right side. She shot me in my left leg. You're not going to hurt me," The blonde bit her lip, "Please, baby. I just want you to hold me," Meredith still didn't look convinced, "I woke up from a nightmare. Will you please hold me?" The blonde caved immediately at the sight of tears welling up in Addison's eyes and laid down gently beside her. Addison turned on her side and laid her head on Meredith's chest so she could hear her heart beat, "Thank you."

Meredith just dropped kisses into her hair and trailed her hand over her back soothingly, "Addie?" The woman let out a 'hmm' against her and Meredith paused as she ran her fingers through soft red hair trying to figure out how to form her question, "Why… Did she…" She trailed off, "Never mind," Addison pulled back after a moment and looked up at Meredith.

"Why the leg?" Meredith nodded after a moment, "I had her talked down and she had lowered her weapon and the security scared her when they busted through the door. She didn't have time to aim before she just shot," Meredith nodded and wound her arms around her wife, "Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Addison looked at her pointedly, "I'm fine, princess. You're fine so I'm fine," Addison nodded after a moment, "Do you want me to call Bizzy?"

"God no. Please don't even mention this until it's completely healed," Meredith laughed and kissed the woman's forehead. She felt Addison yawn against her.

"Get some sleep, princess. I'm right here if you need me," Addison nodded and snuggled against the body in front of her before falling asleep, "I'm right here."

oooOOooOOooo

"At least you don't need surgery?" Meredith grinned what she thought was a convincing grin at Addison and the red head shot her a glare.

"A month of rehab and PT? And I can't even work?"

"Addison, you can't even walk. How would you work?" The red head just glared harder and Meredith held her hands up in surrender, "Hey, I didn't make the diagnosis," The red head sighed and leaned back grumpily against her pillows, "Do you need anything?"

"I could use some really great cuddling," Meredith let out a laugh and gently climbed into the bed with Addison. She pulled the red head into her arms and felt her lay her head down on her chest, "Where's Amelia?" Meredith looked at her funnily, "She's usually the first person to show up when one of us gets hurt. She didn't fall off the wagon again did she?" Meredith pulled her phone out then when she thought about it and dialed Amelia.

"Hey, Ames, what's up?" Meredith sighed in relief and looked at Addison before squeezing her hand in reassurance, "Come find me when you come in later, okay?" She nodded after a moment and said her good bye before hanging up, "She was off yesterday and this morning and surprisingly no one has called her and told her. Can you believe it?"

"No, actually. Gossip in this hospital is ridiculous," Meredith nodded and treaded her fingers thought red hair, "I'm sleepy," Was mumbled out and Meredith laughed lightly.

"Go to sleep, princess. I'm right here, baby."

oooOOooOOooo

Amelia had freaked out as much as they had anticipated. After they had gotten her calmed down, she had gotten a hold of herself and was actually a really big help with making sure Addison's stubbornness didn't hurt her even more on the days when Meredith was working and couldn't be home with her.

After her month of rehabilitation, she was good as new and couldn't wait to get back to work. She and Meredith had driven in together today and Addison was picking up a few shifts in the pit just to get back in the swing of things. She looked up when a young pregnant woman came in with what appeared to be a few superficial wounds. She paged Meredith as she made her way to her and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Montgomery. What seems to be the problem?" Addison had addressed the girl but the older man behind her was who answered her.

"My daughter took a tumble. We just wanted to make sure she was okay and the baby was good," Addison nodded after a moment and looked up when someone stepped up next to her and saw Meredith.

"Okay, Miss," She checked the chart in her hand, "McGavin. We'll get you upstairs for an ultra sound and an MRI to make sure everything is okay," The young girl nodded without looking up and Meredith met Addison's eyes questioningly, "If you'll come with us?"

Meredith grabbed a wheelchair and directed the girl into it so she could wheel her upstairs. Her father followed them and refused to leave the room for the ultrasound. The girl just nodded that it was okay and allowed them to do the scan.

"Okay, your baby looks just fine. Perfectly healthy. You look to be about thirty six weeks and doing just fine. Would you like to know the sex?" The girl didn't acknowledge her and didn't even look at the screen. Addison glanced to the man and he nodded, "You're having a little girl."

The girl finally looked up and met her eyes before looking at the screen. Her eyes filled with tears and Addison printed the screen for her before wiping her stomach off, "And we're going to take you for your MRI now. If you'll come with me?" The girl nodded to Meredith and got back in the chair for her.

The two of them pushed the girl up to get her scan and Meredith turned as she made it to the door, "I'm sorry, sir. You'll have to wait here. Hospital policy," He looked like he wanted to argue before shooting the girl a look and nodding to Meredith.

She and Addison set the girl up for her scan. Meredith met Addison's eyes and raised her eyebrows in a questioning matter. Addison looked at the girl and bit her lip.

"Your dad seems nice?" The girl nodded without looking at Meredith and when they stepped away from the table, she reached out and grabbed the blonde's arm, "Are you okay?"

"He's not my father," Meredith stepped closer to the girl and Addison stood next to her to block any view that the man could possibly have, "He's the man who kidnapped me when I was seven," The blonde looked up at Addison and nodded to her.

"You're safe now."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison had called security and Meredith had wheeled the girl, who had said her name was Ella, up to a guarded room and gotten her settled in a bed. She was with a police officer and they were attempting to track her parents down now.

Addison looked down when her pager beeped and her eyes widened before she took off down the hallway. She met up with Meredith running in the same direction and they entered Ella's room at the same time. Addison stopped and stared as a doctor declared time of death and looked at Meredith who looked just as shocked.

"What the hell happened?" The doctor looked up.

"She went into labor and it was barely three minutes long. The baby was delivered but the mother," The doctor trailed off and looked down at the woman in the bed, "I don't know what happened. She was fine and then she just.. Wasn't," Addison nodded after a moment and took the baby from the intern in the room to check her out as Meredith did as good of an exam as she could on the mother.

"Have we found her parents yet? Where's the baby supposed to go?" A nurse cleared her throat and Addison looked up from the baby, "Yes?"

"She actually left written instructions for the child," Was said as the woman held up papers that had been on the bedside table. Addison nodded towards them and Meredith reached out and took them from the woman as she looked down at them.

"In case anything should happen to me, I wish for my child to be left in the care of…" Meredith's eyes widened and Addison looked up at her and saw her frantically reading over the papers.

"Meredith?" The blonde looked up and held the papers out. Addison took them after looking at her funnily and looked down at them. Meredith watched as her eyes widened and she looked up into green eyes, "She left her to us?"


End file.
